


Ambassador sas Babysitter

by Castorre



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.2 spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Comedy of Errors, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castorre/pseuds/Castorre
Summary: Asahi sas Brutus has finally carried out his Lord's wishes - a prisoner exchange with Hien which led to the capture of multiple important rebel leaders, not to mention the Warrior of Light herself. However, as such, he seems to have proven /too/ capable and is now about to begin what he will surely, dramatically, recall as the worst deployment of his years.Zenos yae Galvus, Asahi sas Brutus and the Warrior of Light - what could possibly go wrong as they board one of the Empire's most advanced warships to reclaim Doma? Well, when it comes to those three, probably everything. A Prince with nine lives, an ambassador with zero patience and a savior whose friend's lives hinge on her obeying them both. What fools parts we do play.





	Ambassador sas Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to prove I can write things other than smut! Enjoy Asahi's flailing.

My name is Asahi sas Brutus, and Lord Zenos has finally noticed my efforts. I have been summoned to his chambers to speak with him directly. While I may look stoic on the outside, inside, my stomach is churning like a ceruleum engine. To think, after all my hard work, after capturing that savage, the Warrior of Light, I have finally won the attention of His Radiance - er, the future His Radiance, that is. 

I’m so close to the door now. And my heart is beating nearly out of my ribs. My fingers are trembling and I can barely dare to raise my hand into a fist to knock. Even this, such a simple thing, when I think of my Lord, I begin to jitter. I think of looking into his eyes… perhaps he shall even  _ compliment _ me. Ah- I dare not think, I dare not, I dare not. No, I shan’t… it makes my loi- ahem, it makes my spirits soar.

Deep breaths Asahi, deep breaths. Knock on the door, do it. Take in the visage of his radiant face. Er, His Radiance’s face. Wait, he’s not Emperor yet. Gods be damne- wait, no, I’m Garlean now, there are no gods, only Eikons. EIKONS BE DAMNED KNOCK ON THE DOOR.

I raise my hand, ready to rap upon the rich wooden frame. And I do, finally, after standing there so long that several sentries passed by and looked at me strangely. I assured them I was just preparing my report, of course. Luckily, I was smart enough to bring along my most recent bar receipts to make it appear as if I was actually doing something and not just standing outside of Lord Zenos’ door like the idiot I am. Not. I am not an idiot. I am Asahi sas Brutus, and I am so excited to receive of Lord Zenos’ complimentary… compliments. For a job well done. Perhaps he will pat me on the he- oh, has he been standing here looking at me all this time?

“I thought perhaps you had died standing, come in  _ sas Brutus. _ ” Zenos turned, some of his hair whipping me in the face. I was too stunned to take in the smell, it seemed all too feminine for him, however. A strange vanilla-lime-flower fragrance like something from a bath bomb. Which are the worst kind of bombs, they don’t explode. “Well, are you or are you not coming in, tribunis?”

Lord Zenos’ movements are so graceful that I can’t help but stare in awe before he turns to glare me down again. I find my words lacking, and my manners as well. I deserve to be cut down right here! Woe, Lord Zenos is staring more and more intensely at me.

“I-I apologize, My Lord. I have been… unwell as of late. It is no excuse of course!”

“No, it is not. Though I called you here not to scold you but to congratulate you. For once, you were useful to me, for which I was quite surprised.”

I was shocked. Lord Zenos, his words, his dominate stance, his long leg-

“I-I was useful to you? I am full glad my Lord! I would do anything to see you succeed - the throne, Garlemald itself. My loyalty to you is unwavering.”

“Do back  _ away _ , I already have one pet, I do not need another dog drooling on my lap.” Zenos’ hand pressed against my forehead and pushed me away. M-my Gods… Eikons… Lord Zenos actually TOUCHED me. I, I feel my knees getting weak.

“Y-yes my Lord, I apologize. I just, remember when you saved me, back in the Doman rebellion. I-I understand you may not rem-”

“Oh no, I do remember. You were cowering behind a rock as a pack of the weakest bugs possible meant to kill you. Cowering in fear due to your own weakness.” Zenos’ words hurt, but his lips suddenly turned upwards, and I couldn’t help but hold my breath “Sometimes, however, the biggest disappointment can turn into the greatest prize. Many times have I seen it in my hunts. Those bugs that I squashed between mine toes, they yielded weapons of great craft. Tis only too bad that they are so delicate in that they break after some few spilled viscera, yet they are my preferred blade.”

“I-Is that what you wish my Lord? For me to find more katana for your highness, I would swim to the very depths of the Ruby Sea for you.”

“Oh please, tis not what I seek of you. Now that I have near fully mended from mine wounds, I seek to venture out and procure them on my own. I have been stuck in this hellish room for far too long.” Zenos’ long fingers trace up to the bandage at his neck, which he unfurls. The coloring of the bandage is not off at all, as if they were brand new. And when the fabric has finally fallen off, I am aghast. To think that the savage… that she would  _ slit _ my Lord’s throat. “I have another task to ask of you,  _ Ashi sas Brutus. _ ”

I dare not correct My Lord on the incorrect pronunciation of my name. The fact that he tried at all actually is rather polite.

“Y-yes, My Lord?”

“Watch over  _ my friend. _ ” His grin couldn’t possibly grow any larger. “Ah, here she is now.”

“You summoned me… Zenos?” The Savage’s eyes threw darts at my Prince. How dare she, how DARE-

“Yes, you will both accompany me on the  _ Gration.  _ Father was kind enough to lend us the former VIth legion’s star airship. We make to retake Doma.”

“You are kidding, are you not? Do you think I will actually HELP you kill my friends, kill innocent people just to reclaim broken buildings and barely functional machinery?” The Warrior of Light dared approach the Prince, her glare is quite frightening, I must admit.

“Oh yes, friend. You will help. And the Tribunis here will be your watchdog. Should you refuse, I will execute all of your friends that we captured in the prisoner exchange.” She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening. “That is reason enough is it not?”

“M-monster.” Zenos closed the remaining distance between the two, his smile darkened some as that word spilled from her lips, every syllable a stab at him. With a quickness, his hand took her by the chin, pulling her to face him. Oh, if only to be so close to My Lord… and to think, it is that savage. My blood nearly boils.

“Save the flattery for later, when we are alone, pet.” His words were quiet and yet I heard them nonetheless. And it is like my entire being is shattered. Does he truly  _ like _ the savage that almost killed him? How could he? No, no, it makes no sense whatsoever. He must be jesting. I assure myself of that, and yet… the way in which he looks at her, the way his eyes suddenly don’t seem quite so empty, it does not bode well for my heart.

And I do not look forward to this venture to reclaim Doma - even if it means restoring the Emperor’s faith in My Lord. I am Asahi sas Brutus, an ambassador, and currently, the babysitter for a terribly strong savage.


End file.
